Loki and Eris - An Enjoyable Companionship
by KrackFox
Summary: Set in the Marvel movie universe, with Eris thrown in there. Loki and Eris team up to cause mischief and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Tartarus had always been a place of legend. To those who had not been there, and most hadn't, it was where everything that couldn't be explained culminated. The place itself was almost unexplainable, apart from the obvious word; chaos.  
It was unnerving, even to Loki, as his form shimmered into existence on the barren planet. To his surprise he stood under the twisted branches of an old ash tree; this was the only life that could be seen amid the swirling dunes of Tartarus. Strong winds whipped the sand up from the ground, and he quickly raised his arm to prevent any airborne sand from entering his eyes. Peering out through half-closed lids, he could see nothing but desert, stretching out in front of him. For a brief moment he considered forgetting the whole thing and returning to Asgard there and then, but he knew the importance of this alliance, and what success it could bring him. He cautiously began to walk. Towards what, he did not know. The sand stung his face, and he wondered if this storm ever stopped. After ten minutes of traveling, the sensation dulled to a tingling. He mistook this to be the storm's fault, but it was really his senses trying to tell him he was being watched. Loki stopped abruptly, wondering if there was any way he could find his way back to where he arrived, tempted to return home after all. Taking another step forward he heard a dull tap. Looking down he saw that beneath the thin layer of sand under his boot, was stone. The stone began to shake and rise from beneath the sand, and he felt himself being lifted along with it. Large pillars rose around him, and steps began to appear, one by one. As they ended, another rock object emerged from the ground. A throne. The sand storm suddenly stopped, and Loki finally lowered his arm and looked up towards the towering stone slabs which constructed the chair of royalty.  
"Discordia," he called out into the surrounding abyss of desert, "I have come to ask something of you." The silence of the desolate planet was broken by a distant laughing, which became clearer as a thin sliver of black smoke wound its way up from behind the throne. It spiraled down onto the seat, and slowly took the form of a woman. The end of her gown trailed off into mist, and her hair seemed to float in the windless air as if it were under water. Despite how well her dress fit her form, Loki couldn't help but stay focused on her eyes. The sheer intensity of them disturbed him. She was unlike anything he had encountered before, exactly like the stories they told of her. He wondered what she must think of him.  
"It's been a while since someone has called me that." Her voice startled him. It wasn't the haunting, echoing, sinister voice he expected of her, but rather soft and deep. He felt it stir something inside of him which had been dormant for a long time. "'Discordia' sounds rather regal, doesn't it? Far too much for a woman who's throne room looks as such."  
Her friendliness was unexpected, but Loki was careful not to drop his formal tone. "What do you wish me to call you then?" He couldn't help a smile finding its way onto his face.  
"Most call me Eris," Her name hung in the air. A small crack opened up in the stone beneath Loki. He glanced at it, before cautiously stepping away. She stood, trailing her hand over the arm of her stone throne. "Though you may call me whatever you wish."  
Loki wondered if she intended this to sound flirtatious. Whether she did or did not, it certainly seemed that way. Loki decided to put his most charming smile to use. "Eris, I have come to discuss a union between us."  
Suddenly, Eris was no longer standing by her throne. She had collapsed into a swirling mass of smoke which shot towards him. It floated before his face before hers emerged from it. "What sort of union?" her lips inched ever closer to his, "I hope it is intimate."  
If she intended to scare him with sexual advances then she was going to be disappointed. Loki was no beginner in the ways of women. He watched the rest of her body emerge from the mist. "Hopefully all your expectations of our intimacy shall come true. Though I had more of a world-conquering alliance in mind."  
He watched her raise her hand and bring it up to his head. Gently, she brushed sand from his hair. "Bothersome sand gets everywhere, does it not?" She slowly brushed her fingertips against his cheek, before resting her hand on the curve of her hip. He wondered if she heard him the first time, and was about to re-state his proposal when she said, "I am quite content ruling over my own land... though one can never have too much power." her eyes trailed over him, pausing briefly on the buckle of his belt. "What exactly will I gain from this collaboration?"  
He waited a moment, expecting her to look back up at his face, but her gaze lingered below his belt-line. Shifting his weight he said, "You will have the title of queen on any world you wish, save Asgard, though you would have to discuss any large decisions with myself."  
"Earth," her reply came as soon as he closed his mouth. His lips tightened into a thin smile. He was hoping she wouldn't choose Earth; he had a fondness for the planet and was hoping to rule it himself. She finally looked away from his lower-half and locked eyes with him. It was obvious that she correctly interpreted his reaction as she added, "Though I would be willing to share Earth's rule." She tilted her head to the side, her hair rippling in the air, "You would have the most power as king, but I would be your queen." The way she emphasized 'your' brought many imaginings of ownership over her, something he decided he liked the sound of. She moved over to one of the large stone pillars that jut out of the ground. "Obviously, I'm rather powerful." She trailed a finger down the stone, sending a crack up its length and down into the slabs beneath them. It snaked its way towards Loki, stopping as it reached his boot.  
"Such modesty," he smiled coyly. She narrowed her eyes at him, the corners of her mouth twitching toward a frown. He quickly added, "Though I do realize your strength, and that is why I would value your allegiance."  
"What would I have to do to you, to gain joint ownership of Earth?" she sat on her throne, frowning ever so slightly.  
Loki realized this was no time for casual frivolity, but had he heard her correctly? What would she do _to_ him? "Please pardon me, but-"  
"What would I have to do for you, to gain joint ownership of Earth?" She interrupted him, forcefully repeating herself.  
Loki took her slight word change to be a threat, and continued hastily. "I must rid Asgard of Odin. To do that, I must first take care of Thor."  
She stood suddenly, taking Loki by surprise. "I would be very interested in helping you with that, and much more if need be." Her frown worsened, and she advanced towards him. "I will seek you out, after some contemplation." Even with promises of her aid, she became ever more threatening as she approached him. He took a step backwards and hit something; turning, he saw the same ash tree as before. "Wait for me." She reached out and pushed against his chest.  
He fell backwards, and as Eris faded to blackness, the clear blue skies of Asgard shimmered before his eyes. He fell from Tartarus and landed in the palace gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and relatively hushed night for Asgard. Only one small celebration raged in a local drinking establishment. The only movement in the palace came from the guards, shuffling and murmuring in the darkness, and Loki's restless body in bed. Bifrost shimmered slightly as a thin trail of mist snaked its way over it. Not even Heimdall, the guardian sentry, noticed this mystical shroud flitting towards the castle. It twirled its way up the wall, before stopping at Loki's window. The dim candlelight which adorned his room had flickered out into the night air, dully illuminating the woman who seemed to step out of the gloom onto the window ledge. She clutched at any extended surface she could find, warily looking down at the ground miles below. She hated falling. Even though she could turn into smoke and drift away, the sensation was never something she had enjoyed. She peered into the room, and saw Loki moving in bed. A few moments passed as she watched him silently before realising her situation. She tried to position herself into a comfortable, safe and attractive pose for him to find her in, and tapped lightly on the glass. Loki sat up instantly and whipped around to look at the window. It was perceptible that he had been anxious to see her again, as he sprang from bed and hurried to let Eris in. Eager to leave the unsafe windowsill, she jumped down into the room, looking around quickly to note how surprisingly normal his sleeping quarters were.  
"Eris, I am so relieved to see you. I thought that you may have refused my offer." He really did sound grateful of her presence. She liked that. Turning towards him, she realised how underdressed he was. His torso was bare, and he only wore loose silk trousers.  
"I am pleased you dressed appropriately for my arrival." She chuckled softly as he raised an eyebrow and smiled, exhaling a short laugh. "I am eager to help you as soon as possible."  
"I couldn't be more overjoyed to hear that." His smile widened, though his eyes darkened significantly, full of malicious intent.  
"I would like to meet your brother first, though. I need to get to know him better before I can start to manipulate him. I enjoy being intimate with both my allies and my foes." She lifted herself onto a wooden desk, crossing her legs slowly.  
"You are eager aren't you?" He moved towards her, their eyes locked. The atmosphere seemed different when she was around. There was a buzz of excitement, tension, and a little bit of fear. It normally didn't take Loki long to lure women to his bedroom, but this woman had come here on her own. Lately he had been so preoccupied with his plotting that he had neglected the ladies of Asgard. He wondered if sleeping with Eris would be different. Earth women were significantly dull partners compared to the goddesses he commonly treated himself to. Would Eris be any different, seeing as she came from Olympus? He let himself imagine new things he could possibly discover with her.  
"Are you quite done?" Loki was snapped out of his lewd imaginings by her faintly exasperated question. "Your face gives much away." She stood up and took his hand, pulling him closer to her. "I enjoy seeing you, and I apologize for my audacity before." Loki's thumb caressed the top of her hand. They leant towards each other in unison, hesitating when their lips were inches apart.

"Where does your brother sleep?" she murmured.  
He instantly pulled away, running a hand through his hair. How many times had his brother taken women from his grasp? Right at this moment, he desired nothing more than to please her, by both proving his worthiness to be king and by demonstrating his expertise in bed. Unfortunately she had revealed herself to care about nothing more than using him to get to Thor. _Let him have her_, Loki thought. The door burst open behind her, exposing a long dark hallway that seemed to lead to nothingness. Loki turned away from her to hide his clear annoyance and heard her walk out the room. He continued to act indifferent towards her as she asked, "Are you going to accompany me?" As he peered over his shoulder to look at her, he saw she was almost engulfed by shadows, her mist swirling into the candlelight. He looked away as she sighed loudly. "I have no interest in your brother, other than his threat to your scheme. My sole interest is your happiness. Please, come with me." Tendrils of smoke worked their way over his shoulders, making his skin prickle, urging Loki to change his mind.  
"It _would_ be better if I went with you." He heard her sound her agreement through a low 'mm-hmm'. "And so I shall." He turned, to see her smiling softly at him. Smirking back, he walked with her out of his bedroom. The door closed behind them, leaving them in complete darkness. One by one, the torches on the walls above them lit up with flames. Loki watched them until they reached the end of the hallway. He looked at Eris to find her staring at him intently. She made no effort to conceal that she had been examining him, and only turned away calmly to start walking towards Thor's bed chamber. Although the hallway was wide enough for them to walk a comfortable distance apart, they chose to travel in close enough proximity that their hands almost touched every time their arms swung. The only sound was Eris' shoes on the stone. Loki, not wearing any shoes, and being a quiet man by nature, was completely silent. Eris had always appreciated a man who could move noiselessly. It was another factor to add to her long list of admired traits in Loki.

As they got ever closer to the sizeable, ornate door at the end of the passageway, a voice could be heard quite faintly. Eris stopped, and grabbed Loki's arm, making him stop with her. It was a female's voice. She wasn't saying much, but she sure was making noise.  
"Does Thor have a partner?" Eris inquired of Loki, pulling him close and whispering into his ear. Realising why she had stopped, he listened intently.  
"Not that I know of, no." He whispered back.  
"Of course he doesn't have a partner. I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." Knowing her shoes would make more sound if she ran, her body was immersed in smoke which seemed to devour her. It darted to the door, quickly followed by Loki. Eris appeared again, and she pressed her ear to the wood. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "She's certainly having more fun than us."  
Loki was leaning against the wall, not very keen on listening in on his brother's night-time frivolities. "That's only at this moment. If you were to accompany me back to my room-"  
She cut him off. "I was planning on creeping in there, but I don't really think I want to see what I'm hearing."Eris seemed to have not heard his blatant proposal. Her hand slid over his shoulder, and she grabbed his neck. He let himself be pulled closer to her. "We can start with our treason tomorrow."  
"So soon?" Loki was startled by how quickly she wanted to embark upon their mission. He would have spent more time planning something foolproof, but he was confident that Eris could help him succeed. "How do I know I can trust you fully?"  
Her free hand reached behind her and came back with a thin dagger. She dragged the blade over her chest, right above her heart. "A goddess of Olympus always keeps her word." She cut a cross, which shone in the darkness before fading away. He pressed his palm over the place the wound showed just moments before. She disapparated in front of him, and he saw her mist trail dart back to his bedroom. He smiled and hastened after her. Walking in, he narrowly missed being hit by Eris' cloak as she flung it towards him. "Close the door, would you?"  
"Certainly."


End file.
